Static power consumption in modern semiconductor processes, e.g., processes with a minimum feature size of about 0.13 microns and smaller, is no longer a negligible component of total power consumption. For such processes, static power may be one-half of total power consumption. Further, static power, as a percentage of total power, is tending to increase with successive generations of semiconductor process. Consequently, circuit elements that are efficient in terms of static power consumption are highly desired. One commonly utilized circuit element is a multiplexer. In general, a multiplexer selects among several inputs to propagate to its output. For example, variable delay circuits generally require a series of multiplexers to select between a signal present at a desired tap of the delay circuit and a signal propagating from beyond a desired tap.